


#39. Taste

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Not please with this one but it works for the challenge.  Sorry it sucks so bad.....LOL





	#39. Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Not please with this one but it works for the challenge. Sorry it sucks so bad.....LOL

After a show Wayne inquires to the group what food taste the best?

“I would rather have a dark, porter beer,” Ryan speaks up.

“That’s not food,” Brad says.

“Well, duh…. I just would spend my last dime on a good beer.”

“Fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookie,” Jeff said

“Or sugar cookie,” Chip pipes in.

“This is an odd but a good hot dog is hard to find,” Colin states.

“Really, two cookies and a hot dog? My favorite would have to be potato salad,” Wayne starts to describe it.

“No, stop,” Ryan tells him. I just don’t want to hear the details.

Brad thinks about it to drive Ryan up the wall until Ryan gives him a look that tells Brad not to push it tonight.


End file.
